


I Hate You

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Week 2020, Buck gets scared, Buck is a scaredy cat, Day 2 story, Eddie and Christopher prank Buck, Eddie is evil, Family moments, Fluff and Fun, Fun thing, M/M, Some Swearing, based on tumblr prompt, buddie, buddie living together, cute family moments, cute scaredy-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: 9-1-1 Week 2020 Day 2! Eddie and Christopher team up to play a slow burn prank on Buck.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Writing on the....mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I saw this post (credits to 911week on Tumblr) about 911 week 2020 that had a bunch of prompts! So I decided to participate starting on Day 2, 7/7! 
> 
> The prompt- “You scared the shit out of me.” + fun
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! It’s one of the more light hearted fanfics I’ve written and I loved it!

It’s officially been 1 month since Buck gave up his lease and moved in with Eddie and Christopher and he couldn’t be happier living there. With his boys, he felt like the luckiest man on earth. 

Buck and Eddie have known each other for almost 3 years now and dated for 4 months- but something Buck doesn’t know about Eddie is that he loves pranks. More than he should, honestly. 

Back in his youth in El Paso, Eddie would pull hundred of pranks on his sisters and parents, holding the title of “Greatest Diaz Prankster” in his house. And as a little “welcome home” surprise for Buck, Eddie and Christopher teamed up to pull the ultimate prank on their Bucky.

————————

“Eddie?” Buck called out as he exited the bathroom , wrapped in towel that covered his lower half. “Eddie?” He repeated. 

Buck shrugged it off and went to their shared room, to pick an outfit from their closet. He decided that it was a blue button up short sleeve shirt and gray joggers kind of day. After getting dressed, he returned to find the words “Hi Evan” written in the steam that covered the mirror that left him perplexed and a little shook up. 

“Ha-ha, not funny Eds.” He yelled, half expecting Eddie to jump out behind a corner or something. Buck looked behind the shower curtain, in their room, in the family room- basically every room in the house, Buck searched for Eddie or Christopher- and no sign of either. That fact made Buck shiver with fright and stop in his tracks. 

“Hey Buckaroo, we’re back.” Hearing Eddie’s voice nearly made Buck jump 10 feet back. When he walked to the door, Eddie carried a brown bag and coffee and Chris followed right behind. “Chris wanted Dunkin for breakfast, so we got you something as well. 1 medium black coffee with a chocolate sprinkle donut.” He handed Buck, perplexed and shaky, the bag and cup. 

“Oh, thank you.” He stuttered out. 

“We left while you were showering, I- is everything okay Buck, you seem nervous or something.” Buck nodded, but Eddie placed his hand on his wrist, nonchalantly checking Buck’s pulse. “You’re heart’s racing, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He shook his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts like an etch-a-sketch. “Thank you, very much Eddie.” He took a sip of the coffee.

“Of course Buck. Now finish getting ready so we can go drop off this little one,” Eddie fluffed Christopher’s hair with his hand and smiled, making Chris giggle. “... at school and go to work.” Eddie walked away from Buck, grabbing Christopher’s lunch bag out of the fridge. 

Buck sat his food down on the counter, running back into the bathroom to brush his hair and then leave the house for the day. The words, along with the steam from his shower, were gone, but still made Buck eerie.


	2. 2 Weeks Later

Buck was just thinking to himself,  _ nothing creepy has happened to me in a few weeks _ _._   


Then he found the words  _ I’m watching you Evan Buckley  _ ‘carved’ into backside of their bedroom door, which sent him off. Buck froze in his steps when he saw that, shook to the core. Buck kept thinking that it must of been Eddie again, but he was out with Christopher, taking him to physical therapy. It was just him in the house, alone with nobody around.

“What the hell is happening.” Buck whispered to himself, as he decided on getting fresh air in the form of a half mile run. He thought it’d be good to clear his head and calm down. 

When he returned 20 minutes later, the door was empty- no carvings, no words, no anything. Just a blank door again. And Eddie’s truck was still gone. 

“Eddie,” Buck talked into his iPhone on speaker. “The weirdest shit keeps happening to me here.” 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked on the other line. 

“I mean, today I found the words ‘I’m watching you Evan Buckley’ carved into our bedroom door!” He sat down on the bed, explaining. “And two weeks ago there was ‘Hi Evan’ written in the steam after my shower one day.” 

“Buck, you okay? The heat get to you a little?” Eddie was in his car, waiting for Christopher to be done. 

“No, Eddie, I’m fine. I’m telling you, I’m telling the truth.” 

“Okay, well, is the ‘carving’ still there?” 

“No, it’s gone. It’s completely gone which is the freaky part. I left to go on a run for 20 minutes and it’s....just gone.” He brought his hand up to his forehead, breathing quickly. 

“Buck, take a breath, calm down. I’ll be home in like 20, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. See you soon.” Eddie hung up after Buck spoke, Buck throwing himself and his phone on the bed, sighing “I’m not crazy” over and over again to himself. 


	3. Cryptic

Buck was working out, in the middle of doing push-ups now in their backyard when his phone started buzzing; someone was calling him. 

“Yeah, this is Buck.” He picked up the call from a random number.

“Enjoying your workout are you Evan?” The cryptic voice said on the other end. Buck’s eyes went as wide as saucers. It felt like someone ripped his lungs out of him so he couldn’t breathe a single breath.

“Who the hell is this?” He demanded. 

“Your worst nightmare.” They said back, hanging up instantly. Buck was shaking now, so much so he almost dropped his iPhone X on the concrete. 

“Eddie!” He yelled for his boyfriend inside the house. “Eddie!” Buck ran through the door and bursted into the kitchen were Eddie was sitting. “Eddie, I just got the weirdest call.” He was sweaty and out of breath. 

“Huh?” He closed the lid to his laptop and gazed up at Buck. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Sweaty Buck took a seat, and a sip of Eddie’s water. “..this weird demon voice said it was my worst nightmare and asked me if I enjoyed my workout.” 

“Okay Buck, how is a demon person supposed to know you were working out?” Eddie logically (yet sarcastically) responded. 

“I don’t know but between the mirror writing, the door thing and now this, I think I’m haunted.” 

“Buck.” Eddie laughed, making Buck raise his eyebrow. “You honestly think a demon is haunting you.” Buck nodded, Eddie kept laughing. “Okay Buckaroo.” He took a sip of his water.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s those people at that gravesite we disturbed. Remember that call where the guys digging new plots fell into a sinkhole after the earthquake and we had to pull him out? We disturbed like 10 dead people.” 

“That was way over a year ago.” 

“Maybe time travel is slow, I don’t know.” 

“You can’t be serious.” Eddie now raised his brow. 

“Yeah I am.”

“You’re crazy.” 


	4. Gotcha

Buck was enjoying his typically after a 24 hour shift afternoon nap, which he just got home from 2 hours ago. Buck  _ was _ enjoying it. 

It was pitch black in their bedroom (thank goodness for black-out curtains) and Buck opened his eyes to see a shadowy figure lurking in the corner of their room.

He slowly blinked again to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him or that he wasn’t asleep still. 

  
After blink after blink after blink, he was awake. And he saw that figure.

“What the f-“ Buck whispered. It approached him closer and closer, getting in an arm’s reach-until the lights flicked on and he heard laughter coming from the figure. “Okay what the actual fuck.” 

“Gotcha loser. And hey watch the language.” Buck knew that voice- it was Eddie. He uncovered himself from a black sheet, and laughed in Buck’s face. 

“I hate you. I really f-ing hate you.” He threw a pillow at a hysterically laughing Eddie. 

“We-we got you so. good!” 

“We?” 

“Got you Bucky!” Christopher entered the bedroom, walking to sit on the bed next to Buck. 

“This isn’t funny. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Actually it was very funny.” Eddie corrected, taking a seat on the bed as well.

”So, all of this- the writhing, the phone call, it was all you? For months now you’ve been pranking me?”   
  


“Yep, Yep it was all me and Chris. Turns out I still keep my title as the Greatest Diaz Prankster.”   
  


“Whatever.” Buck was salty, maybe a bit mad at Eddie for orchestrating this whole thing that legitimately freaking him out. 

“Sorry for scaring you so bad Buckaroo.” He ruffled his hand through Buck’s bed head. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Just know I’m getting both of you back.”

”Wow, hope we’re both alive to see it.”   
Buck placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

”Oh you will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters were pretty brief, but it was a quick write. Hope you all liked it & thank you for reading!


End file.
